Roses and War
by AWickedMemory
Summary: Hm, it's after the war, and Dorothy has a talk show... wonder what we'l find out about Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Relena and Hilde?


Roses and War **Disclaimer:** All copyrighted characters and storyline belong to their respective creators. In the case of a parody, the very basic plotline belongs to the creator of the original story. This story and, if applicable, any newly invented characters belong to me.   
All things Gundam Wing belong to makers Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. The show belongs to Sunrise, ANB, TV Asahi, etc. The toys belong to Bandai. The voices belong to their respective seiyuu. The song(s) belong to Two-Mix (I think). Am I missing anything?  **

Roses and War

**  
_Written by Shadow Maxwell-Yuy  
Completed 08.03.2001_  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**   
Shounen-ai later- 1+2 and 4+3. If you don't know what shounenai means, you probably shouldn't be here. But ignoring that, it means 'boy-love'. Guys liking guys. 1+2 is a nonsexual relationship between Heero and Duo, where Heero is the seme and Duo is uke. 4+3 is where Quatre is seme, and Trowa is uke.   
You don't know what seme or uke mean, either? Fine, then. Seme is the dominant partner, and uke is the recessive one. That's the mildest way to put it.   
By the way, anything that says **{A/N}** at the end of the line means that there will be an author's note about it at the end.   
============================   
_Words in Italics_ are emphasized words   
*_Starred Italics_* are actions   
============================   
  
**DOROTHY:** Hello, viewers. I'm Dorothy Catolonia, and welcome to Roses and War, a talk show where we discuss everything from florals to fighting! We have eight very special guests with us today. The five Gundam Pilots, Relena Darlian, Hilde Schbeiker, and Zechs Merquise!   
  
**ZECHS:** Why am I last!?   
  
**DOROTHY:** *_crosses her fingers behind her back_* Because, sir, I save the best for last.   
  
**ZECHS:** *_smiles_* Ah, understood.   
  
**DOROTHY:** These are the people that were involved in the war that turned our century upside down. Friends, allies, foes... you've heard about their careers on other interviews. Let's dig in a bit more personally to the heroes and hated themselves, shall we?   
  
**RELENA:** Just how deep are you planning to go?   
  
**DOROTHY:** Oh, you have no need to worry, Miss Relena! Today, we're only answering questions presented to us in letters from fans... and very few are addressed to you.   
  
**RELENA:** Well, that's a relief.   
  
**DOROTHY:** First letter... 'Dear Heero, what is going on between you and Princess Relena?'   
  
**HEERO:** Absolutely nothing.   
  
**RELENA:** Oh, Heero! Don't deny that you feel chemistry between us!   
  
**HEERO:** The only chemistry I'd like between us is the smoke from a freshly shot gun.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Second. Quatre, what did it feel like to go insane?   
  
**QUATRE:** Well, at the time, I wasn't quite aware that I was insane. I thought my eyes had been opened, and everything seemed so clear- even though it was so wrong.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Next. "Zechs, how did you feel when Treize died?"   
  
**ZECHS:** *_snort_* Why should I care? That traitorous bastard! He cheated on me! And with that stuck up little two-faced pimp, Une! *_begins sobbing_*   
  
**DOROTHY:** Pardon?!   
  
**ZECHS:** *_sobbing_*He said he loved me! Only me! And then I go into his room, and he's in the shower! And I hear voices! VOICES! As in, two! As in, the prick is IN HIS SHOWER WITH HIM!! *_breaks down sobbing_*   
  
**DOROTHY:** *_motions for her men to take Zechs offstage_* Well, thus begins our digging! The next letter is... well. This is interesting. It's addressed to Heero and Duo.   
  
**DUO:** Both of us?   
  
**DOROTHY:** Yes. "Hee-chan-"   
  
**HEERO:** Omae o korosu.   
  
**DOROTHY:** "-and Shini-chan-"   
  
**DUO:** Hm, Shini-chan... I like it!   
  
**DOROTHY:** "- What's going on between the two of you?"   
  
**HEERO/DUO:** NANI!?   
  
**DOROTHY:** "Are you lovers or something?"   
  
**HEERO/DUO/WUFEI/RELENA/HILDE:** WHAT!?   
  
**DOROTHY:** "I'm a huge fan of the both of you, and I think you'd make a really cute couple!" Interesting thought. Well?   
  
**HEERO:** That person is very mistaken. We are nothing more than friends.   
  
**QUATRE:** YOU ADMITTED YOU WERE FRIENDS!   
  
**HEERO:** Urusai.   
  
**DUO:** *_blushing furiously_* Heh heh, yeah, just friends... uh-huh...   
  
**RELENA:** That's a disgusting thought!   
  
**DOROTHY:** Miss Relena, are you against freedom of sexual preference?   
  
**RELENA:** N-no! Why would you say a thing like that?   
  
**DOROTHY:** Because you are quite obviously repulsed by the idea of homosexuality.   
  
**RELENA:** I... uh...   
  
**HILDE:** Well, _I'M_ totally against it!   
  
**DUO:** Hey, Hilde, since when are _you_ prejudiced?   
  
**HILDE:** It's unnatural, and not only that, these idiots are suggesting that YOU are gay, Duo!   
  
**DOROTHY:** *_breaking the growing silence_* Well, this next letter addresses everybody. Oh, what a convenient question: "Are any of you gay or les?"   
  
_Silence._   
  
**DOROTHY:** Now, nobody rush to answer at once! One at a time, counterclockwise order, beginning with Hilde.   
  
**HILDE:** No way!   
  
**RELENA:** Of course not!   
  
**WUFEI:** I had a WIFE. Does that answer your question?   
  
**DUO:** But it was a forced marriage.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Yes or no, Wufei.   
  
**WUFEI:** No.   
  
**QUATRE:** Um... yes...   
  
**RELENA:** QUATRE-SAMA!   
  
**QUATRE:** *_blushes_* Well, I am!   
  
**TROWA:** ... I am undecided.   
  
**CATHRINE:** *_from the audience_* WHAT!? Trowa!   
  
**TROWA:** ...   
  
**DUO:** *_whistles_*   
  
**DOROTHY:** Duo, it's your turn.   
  
**DUO:** Hm? My turn for what?   
  
**DOROTHY:** Answer the question.   
  
**DUO:** What-   
  
**WUFEI:** MAXWELL ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!   
  
**DUO:** *_wince_* Fine... yeah. Yeah, I am. *_sneaks a peek at Heero_*   
  
**HEERO:** ...   
  
**DOROTHY:** Heero?   
  
**HEERO:** I'm thinking.   
  
**RELENA:** WHAT!? What could there possibly be to consider!? Of course you're not!   
  
**HEERO:** *_glares at her_* Yes. I guess I'd be considered gay.   
  
_Relena's jaw drops open, as does Duo's._   
  
**DOROTHY:** Ah, exactly the kind of secret information I was hoping for!   
  
**HILDE:** Duo, I can't believe you're...   
  
**DUO:** Gay? Homo? Queer? Fruity?   
  
**HILDE:** *_face goes red_* How can you talk about yourself like that!?   
  
**DUO:** *_shrugs_* It's a relief, actually, to have it off my shoulders and out in the open.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Hm, three out of five Gundam pilots, the youngest and highly respected heroes of Earth and space, are homosexual, and one is undecided. Next letter: "Duo Maxwell, what significance does your trademark braid hold for you?"   
  
**DUO:** *_sadly_* I'd prefer not to say. **{A/N}**   
  
**DOROTHY:** Oh, but you must! It's a curiosity to us all!   
  
**HEERO:** Get off his case.   
  
**DOROTHY/DUO:** Huh??   
  
**HEERO:** Your letter said that we weren't required to disclose any information we were uncomfortable with revealing.   
  
**DUO:** Yeah, what he said.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Oh, I suppose it did. Blast those things... then we'll move on. "Do any of you Gundam pilots have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"   
  
**HEERO/DUO/TROWA/QUATRE/WUFEI:** No.   
  
**RELENA/HILDE:** What??   
  
**HEERO/DUO:** No.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Next! "Do any of you enjoy doing an activity relating to the fine arts? Like art or reading or writing? And if so, what?" Heero, begin.   
  
**HEERO:** *_considers_* Photography.   
  
**QUATRE:** Photography??   
  
**HEERO:** Hai. I usually take pictures of places I visit.   
  
**DUO:** Drawing. **{A/N}**   
  
**WUFEI:** What would _you_ draw? Battles? Shadows? Shinigami? FOOD?   
  
**DUO:** *_glares_* Not that you would know, but I do have a serious side!   
  
**WUFEI:** Hmph. What a surprise. Your little doodles are probably just more fun and games for you! *_Duo looks hurt_*   
  
**HEERO:** Actually, he's very gifted at scenery.   
  
**DUO/WUFEI:** WHAT!?   
  
**DUO:** You... you've seen... my... drawings!?   
  
**HEERO:** A few of them. You left your notebook on my desk last week.   
  
**WUFEI:** SCENERY!? *_Duo sticks his tongue out_*   
  
**DUO:** See, I can too be serious!   
  
**DOROTHY:** Interesting... you'll have to show us your skills in a moment-   
  
**DUO:** Uh, I don't think so, Dor-   
  
**DOROTHY:** -But for now, continue. Trowa?   
  
**TROWA:** Music. Flute.   
  
**QUATRE:** *_grins_* Music as well. But I play the violin and piano.   
  
**WUFEI:** Reading fine literature.   
  
**DUO:** Ha, I knew you were boring!   
  
**WUFEI:** Shut up, Maxwell!   
  
**DUO:** Nyah-nyah, don't have to!   
  
**DOROTHY:** Boys, please! Miss Relena?   
  
**RELENA:** I don't really have time for fine arts. However, I do enjoy visiting art museums and looking at the paintings. I especially love Mozart...   
  
**DUO:** Eh, oujosama... sorry to burst your bubble, but Mozart is a musician, not a painter.   
  
**QUATRE:** Do you mean Monet?   
  
**RELENA:** Oh! *_blush_* Yes, of course! That's who I meant! Monet... and I also like Pisacco...   
  
**TROWA:** Picasso.   
  
**RELENA:** Picasso? Who's that?   
  
**DOROTHY:** Pablo Picasso is who I believe you're referring to, Miss Relena. He does quite unusual abstract art...?   
  
**RELENA:** Yes, that's it! And-   
  
**DOROTHY:** Miss Relena, I must admit that it is quite amusing to watch you stumble over the names of painters. But let's move on to Hilde, shall we? *_glances at letters_* Besides, the next question asks about art.   
  
**HILDE:** Fine arts? Ha, I suck at normal drawing, and I have dyslexia. Fine arts is not a hobby of mine!   
  
**DOROTHY:** "Who is your favorite artist (dead or living)?"   
  
**HEERO:** *_bites his lip to stop himself from saying "Duo"_* Thomas Kinkade. **{A/N}**   
  
**DUO:** Manga artists! *_grin_*   
  
**WUFEI:** *_mutters_* I KNEW he couldn't be serious for long...   
  
**DUO:** *_grimaces_* I love ya, too, Wu-man! *_Heero stiffens_*   
  
**WUFEI:** I AM NOT WU-MAN, WU-CHAN, WUFFIE, WUFFERS, OR ANY OF THOSE OTHER ABSURD NAMES YOU INSIST ON REFERRING TO ME AS! I AM CHANG WUFEI!   
  
**DUO:** Fine, you want me to be serious? I'll be serious. Georgia O'Keefe.   
  
**TROWA:** I don't have a favorite artist.   
  
**QUATRE:** Neither do I.   
  
**WUFEI:** I pay closer attention to written arts than the paper-pencil kind.   
  
**DUO:** Art isn't just drawing, y'know. There's oil-on-canvas, there's pastels, there's-   
  
**WUFEI:** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Onna, go.   
  
**RELENA:** Please don't call me 'onna'.   
  
**WUFEI:** That's what you are, isn't it? *_smirks_* Although you'd probably have a better chance on your little infatuation with Heero if you weren't...   
  
**HEERO:** Omae o korosu.   
  
**RELENA:** Disgusting!   
  
**DOROTHY:** Miss Relena! Refrain from negative commentaries that put down other people! And you've already answered, so we'll go to Hilde.   
  
**HILDE:** *_snorts_* I can't even doodle, and I don't like to. You think I pay attention to real artists?   
  
**DOROTHY:** I suppose not. The final question before a commercial break: "Do any of you have boyfriends or girlfriends? And if not, do you have a crush or several crushes? Who? Who? Who??" Heero, begin.   
  
**HEERO:** No relationships in progress. Confidential information. Prefer not to disclose.   
  
**DUO:** What he said.   
  
**TROWA:** I'm not sure...   
  
**QUATRE:** *_grins_* Trowa!   
  
**TROWA:** *_blushes_* N- nani!?   
  
**DUO:** Y'mean ya didn't know he liked ya? And I thought Quatre was making it pretty obvious!   
  
**QUATRE:** *_pouts_* I was going for subtle hints, here...   
  
**WUFEI:** Didn't work. It's clear to me at least that if it's not real affection, you're at least determined to get him in your bed.   
  
**QUATRE:** *_face goes red and begins sputtering_* W-W-WHAT!? THAT'S NOT TRUE! USO!!   
  
**DOROTHY:** Honestly, Quatre? Is what he said true?   
  
**QUATRE:** Well... maybe...   
  
**HEERO:** Quatre, look at Trowa.   
  
**QUATRE:** Wha... what?   
  
**HEERO:** Just do it.   
  
**QUATRE:** *_looks at Trowa and gasps in surprise_* Trowa! You look like a tomato! AND YOU'RE SMILING!! *_glomps him_* Aww, kawaii!   
  
**DUO:** *_watches enviously_* Lucky...   
  
**DOROTHY:** What was that, Duo?   
  
**DUO:** H-huh? What? What was what? I didn't say anything!   
  
**TROWA:** I change my answer. Quatre, will you go out with me?   
  
**QUATRE:** YES YES YES!! *_glomps him and gives him a big, sloppy kiss_*   
  
**DOROTHY:** Oh, I am so honored! It looks like a pair of lovebirds in the making! Live, on my show!   
  
**DUO:** Anyway, let's get on with this! We do have a commercial scheduled, do we not?   
  
**DOROTHY:** Yes, let's. Wufei?   
  
**WUFEI:** No, I do not have a... a _crush_ on anybody! And I am not seeing anyone, either!   
  
**RELENA:** Well... regretfully, I am not involved with anyone at this particular moment. *_gives Heero a hungry look_* But as my closest friends would know, I... care deeply for Heero.   
  
**HILDE:** Duo!   
  
**DUO:** Whaddaya want?   
  
**HILDE:** Huh? *_blinks_* No, I mean I like you!   
  
**DUO:** Oh... uh, that's nice and all, but like I said, I'm interested in H- guys.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Thus concludes the first half of our getting-to-know-our-heroes!   
  
**RELENA:** *_coughs_* Pardon...   
  
**DOROTHY:** And heroines.   
  
**HILDE:** Ya got that right!   
  
**DOROTHY:** More after these commercials!   
  
_Cameras focused on the stage shut off_   
  
_Begin first commercial:   
  
**LADY UNE:** Do you have multiple personalities? Do you perplex those around you by being completely different people in one body? Then perhaps you should visit the Romafeller Kliniq! Founded by myself in honor of the late Mister Treize, the doctors here specialize in helping you to control your personalities. Would you really want that annoying four-year-old within to suddenly start crying in the middle of an important speech? Or your ailurophobic side to kick in while volunteering at an animal shelter full of cats? I think not. So come see the Romafeller Kliniq today, and get the voices in your head to know their place!   
  
End commercial; Several other commericals take place; Begin Last Commercial:   
  
**CATHRINE:** Are you tired of cooking and grocery shopping?   
  
**HILDE:** Is housecleaning really starting to get to you?   
  
**CATHRINE:** Then maybe you need us! Once-A-Week Women!   
  
**HILDE:** Like our name says, we'll send a well-trained 'nanny' to your place once a week and do your cleaning for you.   
  
**CATHRINE:** Give us your grocery list and we'll get what you need, at the lowest prices you can find! No hassles for you. We'll even cook you an elaborate yet well-balanced meal for dinner!   
  
**HILDE:** So give us a call! 1-777-ONE-WEEK!   
  
End last commercial _   
  
**DOROTHY:** Welcome back, to Roses and War! If you are just joining us, here we have Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei- the heroes of our time! Along with them are Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and OZ-Soldier-Turned-Rebel, Hilde Schbeiker!   
  
**HILDE:** Did ya guys see that?? Cathrine and I were on the commercial!!   
  
**DOROTHY:** Er, yes, well, let's get the ball rolling. We left off with the question, "Do any of you have boyfriends or girlfriends? And if not, do you have a crush or several crushes? Who? Who? WHO??" Heero and Duo chose not to respond, Trowa and Quatre officially became a couple, Wufei had none, and Relena and Hilde both revealed their feelings for the pilots unspoken for. This next letter addresses the Gundam pilots only: "What was your first kiss like?"   
  
**HEERO:** Not applicable.   
  
**DUO:** You've never been kissed?   
  
**HEERO:** *_glare_* No.   
  
**DUO:** Oh...   
  
**DOROTHY:** Duo? And you?   
  
**DUO:** Huh? Oh! *_blushes_* Oh, right. Er, actually, neither have I...   
  
**QUATRE:** WHAT?! Seriously?!   
  
**DUO:** Why so surprised?   
  
**QUATRE:** Well, with how you attract attention, I'd have figured that you'd, uh... well...   
  
**DUO:** *_chuckles_* Be more sexually active?   
  
**QUATRE:** *_blushes, as does Hilde_* Well... yeah! Or at least have kissed a lot of people.   
  
**DUO:** Well, I haven't. Trowa, your turn.   
  
**QUATRE:** Wait, I have an idea!   
  
**DUO:** Um, I don't like the sound of that...   
  
**QUATRE:** If neither of you have ever been kissed, why don't you kiss each other??   
  
**HEERO/DUO:** WHAT?!   
  
**QUATRE:** Yeah, yeah! Then you'll be able to answer!   
  
**HEERO:** Quatre, omae o korosu.   
  
**DUO:** Heh, um, I don't think so. I kinda don't have a death wish, Q-man!   
  
**QUATRE:** But he didn't say he'd kill you, he said he was going to kill me!   
  
**DUO:** *_turning red_* Trowa, your turn!   
  
**TROWA:** My first kiss was displayed on national television.   
  
**QUATRE:** *_gasps_* Really?? Mine, too!   
  
**WUFEI:** Idiot, I think he means right before the commercial.   
  
**QUATRE:** Ohhh! *_giggles_* I repeat, mine, too!   
  
**WUFEI:** My late wife.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Oh? Please elaborate!   
  
**WUFEI:** There's nothing to elaborate. It was right after the wedding, and she felt like annoying me. So she kissed me. **{A/N}**   
  
**RELENA:** My first-   
  
**DOROTHY:** Miss Relena, it was addressed to the Gundam Pilots only.   
  
**HILDE:** Well, don't leave us out! The people it was addressed to answered, there's nothing against us answering, too!   
  
**DOROTHY:** It was an inquiry for the Gundam Pilots, and that's all that will reply. Our next letter says: "I NEVER miss Roses and War, so you can be sure I'll catch you! So I have a biiiiiig favor to ask... Duo? Will you sing something for me? From other interviews, I think your voice would sound great singing!" Well, Duo? Will you accept?   
  
**DUO:** *_shrugs and grins_* Sure, why not!   
  
**DOROTHY:** Here's the rest of the letter, then. "I've attached an instrumental CD along with this letter, to provide the background music. You can choose from 16 different songs. The songs are really really old, way before After Colony, and some of them are scratched so they may be missing parts. But please? Pretty please sing for me?"   
  
**DUO:** Sure!   
  
**DOROTHY:** How splendid, a live performance! *_motions for her men to begin the CD and player, and Duo looks at the back_*   
  
**DUO:** Okay, this is "How's It Gonna Be" by Third Eye Blind. *_begins singing_*  


I'm more than pretty sure that I can't take anymore  
Before you take a swing. I wonder...  
What are we fighting for?  
When I say out loud I wanna get out of this,  
I wonder is there anything I'm gonna miss?  
  
I wonder  
How's it gonna be when you don't know me?  
How's it gonna be when you saw I'm not there?  
How's it gonna be when there's no one there to talk to?  
Between you and me, 'cuz I don't care...  
How's it gonna be? How's it gonna be?  
  
Where we used to laugh there's a shouting match  
Sharp as a thumbnail's scrach  
A silence I can't ignore like the hammock by the door  
Where you spent time in, swings empty  
  
_Due to scratches on the CD that prevent the music from playing further, Duo stops singing. The audience goes wild._

  
**DOROTHY:** I wonder... it almost sounds like a romance that didn't last, or... a love unreturned? Did you pick that particular song for a reason? *_Duo discreetly glances at Heero, who at the same time happens to look away_*   
  
**DUO:** Um... nah, I just happened to know that song.   
  
**RELENA:** Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we all sing something?   
  
**DOROTHY:** Hm, that could get interesting. But we don't have much time.   
  
**RELENA:** Well, I wish to sing something. I know exactly what it is, and I'll only do a verse and a chorus.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Oh? All right, then.   
  
**RELENA:** *_singing_*  


  
I will have you, yes I will have you   
I will find a way, and I will have you!   
Like a butterfly, a wild butterfly   
I will collect you and capture you   
  
You are an obsession, you're my obsession   
Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me?   
Who are an obsession, you're my obsession   
Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me?   
  
_Relena ends the song there and smiles pointedly at Heero, who glares in response_

  
**DUO:** WOW, she admitted she was obsessed!   
  
**RELENA:** Hn.   
  
**DUO:** Oh, don't even try. No one can say 'hn' like Heero can!   
  
**HEERO:** Hn.   
  
**DUO:** See?   
  
**DOROTHY:** Anyone else? No? Well, this next letter asks for another song anyway. "I have a huuuuge favor to ask... it's a song. It's called "Desert Rose" by Sting. I think it's an amazing song, and, well... Heero Yuy, I think you have an amazingly deep, tenor voice!"   
  
**HEERO:** *_raises eyebrow as everyone- except Trowa- gapes in surprise_* Nani?   
  
**DOROTHY:** Yes, Heero, this person wants you to sing "Desert Rose". They have also attached a CD, but the lyrics are dimmed very very low- and they have attached the lyrics.   
  
**HEERO:** I know the song.   
  
**QUATRE:** You do??   
  
**HEERO:** Hai. Ninmu ryoukai. *_Dorothy has her men to get the CD and put it in. Quatre agrees to sing the Arabic opening, and does so. Heero begins to sing- and the letter writer was right. **{**_Author's Note: Imagine the English seiyuu for Heero, and add a musical ring to it**}** _He does have a nice tenor voice. Very nice._* 

I dream of rain, *_cool eele-eh-ee-ay part_*  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
I dream of fire, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
The shadows play in the shape of a man's desire  
  
This desert rose, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
Each flower unveils a secret promise  
This desert flower, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
And as she turns, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
I realize that nothing's as it seems  
  
I dream of rain, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
I dream of rain, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes, the rare perfume is the  
Sweet intoxication of love  
  
I dream of rain, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
Sweet desert rose, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
Each flower unveils a secret promise  
This desert flower, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
Sweet desert rose, *_eele-eh-ee-ay_*  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower, this rare perfume, is the  
Sweet intoxication of the fall  
  
_There is a moment of hushed silence as the Gundam pilots- and Relena- stare numbly at the Wing pilot. Then the audience breaks out in applause just as loud as the one for Duo._

  
**DUO:** Damn... is there anything you CAN'T do, Heero?   
  
**HEERO:** If there was, I would be an imperfect soldier.   
  
**RELENA:** Oh, Heero, that was sooo- *_continues to gush about how wonderful he is as everybody tunes her out_*   
  
**DOROTHY:** Duo, do you wish to sing again?   
  
**DUO:** Nah, maybe later.   
  
**DOROTHY:** All right, we'll resume the letters. "What do you (Gundam pilots) like to do in your free time?" Heero?   
  
**HEERO:** I don't know.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Pardon?   
  
**HEERO:** I keep busy to prevent myself from having free time. There's nothing to do during free time.   
  
**DUO:** What are you talking about, there's loads to do!   
  
**HEERO:** Like what?   
  
**DUO:** Eat, draw, write poetry, sing, dance, read, take a walk...   
  
**DOROTHY:** Are those your answers, Duo?   
  
**DUO:** Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, I guess so.   
  
**TROWA:** Practice acrobatics or my flute.   
  
**QUATRE:** Play the piano or violin.   
  
**WUFEI:** Train in the martial arts.   
  
**RELENA:** I have no free time. I'm always busy. Being vice foreign minister is no easy job, you know!   
  
**HILDE:** Uh-huh, sure, whatever... if I have nothing to do, I find something, like getting another job!   
  
**DOROTHY:** And if you find yourself overworked?   
  
**HILDE:** Then I quit one with little notice.   
  
**WUFEI:** INJUSTICE TO YOUR SUPERIORS!   
  
**HILDE:** Whatever.   
  
**DOROTHY:** Our next letter comes in interesting format: "Recipient: Gundam Pilots. Mission override not supported. Mission: Reveal your biggest dream."   
  
**HEERO:** I have no dream.   
  
**RELENA:** Heero, surely you don't mean that! What about me? What about us??   
  
**HEERO:** There is no "us". There never has been, and there never will be.   
  
**RELENA:** But-   
  
**DUO:** Oh, fuck off, princess! He's not interested!   
  
**RELENA:** WHAT!? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING, YOU STREET RAT!? *_Duo rears back as if stung, a hurt look on his face. Quatre winces and clings closer to Trowa. Wufei glares, and Hilde backs away_*   
  
**HEERO:** URUSAI! That's going too far, Relena. *_Dorothy watches the arising conflict with amusement_*   
  
**RELENA:** Heero, don't defend him! He's not worth your time! He's nothing but a-   
  
**HEERO:** If you don't stop that ridiculous nonsense, I'll get rid of you right here and now.   
  
**RELENA:** But Heero-   
  
**HEERO:** *_stands, a look of Death gleaming in his furious eyes_* Relena...   
  
**RELENA:** You talk as if you prefer his company over mine!   
  
**HEERO:** *_getting angry_* OF COURSE I DO! YOU'RE A SENSELESS, POSSESSIVE TWIT!   
  
_Silence. Suddenly, Wufei begins clapping. Quatre breaks out into a grin and follows his example. Slowly but surely, everybody- even the audience- begins to applaud._   
  
**RELENA:** Wha... why... ?? *_looks around, confused_* Everybody is... but... Heero, why is everybody clapping??   
  
**WUFEI:** Because someone finally told you what an idiot you were.   
  
**RELENA:** Huh??   
  
**TROWA:** Now you know how it feels to be on the receiving end of pain. Think of it as payback for what you said to Duo.   
  
**RELENA:** But this is humiliationg to ME!   
  
**HEERO:** Better you than him. *_Duo looks up, surprise and a slight smile on his face_*   
  
**RELENA:** How can you say that?? Next, you'll be saying you LOVE him or something!   
  
**HEERO:** I DO!   
  
**DUO/RELENA:** WHAT!? *_a determined look chiseled into his angry features, Heero turns to Duo, pulls him up, and kisses him fiercely. After a stunned pause, Duo wraps his arms around Heero's neck and returns the kiss with all the emotion he'd been restraining_*   
  
_Two seconds of silence into the kiss, the entire studio breaks out into cheers, whistles, and the loudest applause yet. When they pull apart, Heero realizes what he just did and blushes furiously. However, before he can escape, a brightly grinning Duo yanks him into a tight hug, which makes his face go from red to blue due to lack of oxygen. _   
  
**HEERO:** Duo... I... can't... breathe...   
  
**DUO:** *_in a voice so low no one but Heero can hear- not that anyone else could from the thunderous applause going on_* I love you, too.   
  
**HEERO:** *_Duo releases his death grip, tears brimming in his cobalt eyes. Heero's own pools of prussian blue are wide with shock, but he recovers and smiles lightly_* That's all I ask. *_they hug again, and the walls begin to vibrate from the energy bouncing around in the ecstatic audience_*   
  
**DOROTHY:** *_finally speaking up_* Well, that gives a very positive answer the fourth letter- the one regarding Heero and Duo as a couple.   
  
**QUATRE:** That person was right, they do make a cute couple!   
  
**WUFEI:** Look at Relena.   
  
_Relena is hunched over on the floor, holding her stomach. Tears are streaming from her eyes- a result of her uncontrollable, insane laughter._   
  
**QUATRE:** Oh, dear. She's finally lost it.   
  
**TROWA:** Unlike you, Little One, chances that she will recover are slim.   
  
**WUFEI:** It's about time. I wondered when she'd crack.   
  
**HILDE:** *_being stronger than Relena, she hides her hurt at seeing Duo so happy with someone else_* Hey, Heero, Duo- you guys can answer that one question now. What was your first kiss like?   
  
**DUO:** *_happily looks at Heero_* Perfect...   
  
**QUATRE:** *_his own eyes becoming wet with moisture_* Awww, how sweet!!   
  
**WUFEI:** I'm surrounded by homosexuals...   
  
**TROWA:** Kind of makes you question your own sexual preference, wouldn't it, Wufei? Four out of five Gundam pilots are gay.   
  
**WUFEI:** I AM STRAIGHT!   
  
**HILDE:** Yep, you're straight all right. You're stiff as a board.   
  
**WUFEI:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, ONNA!?   
  
**HILDE:** Oh, just that Duo was right... you're a fusty, dusty, uptight guy that acts like some old dude.   
  
**DUO:** EEP! HILDEEEEEEEEE! *_uses Heero as a human shield as an enraged Wufei goes after him_*   
  
**DOROTHY:** Please, no blood. The floor was cleaned just this morning.   
  
_Relena continues to cackle. Heero reaches out, grabs Wufei's ponytail, and using the Chinese fighter's momentum, tosses him to the ground. Wufei lies unconscious on the floor._   
  
**DOROTHY:** This has been quite an eventful day! Sadly, however, we have run out of time. Check in at the same time tomorrow, for another episode of "Roses and War"! Our guests that day will be the former victim of MPD, Lady Une! And as we depart, Duo- will you sing a chorus for us?   
  
**DUO:** Gladldy. I know just what I want to do!   


I've never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
A part of me will always be with you...  


  
_As the curtains fall, Duo turns back to his Heero and pulls him close for another kiss. Long after the curtain comes to a stop and the cameras shut off, the live audience continues to applaud for the two new couples, and for the downfall of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian._   
  
**

*~*~*OWARI*~*~*

** **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**   
Duo's braid does have significance. In Duo's "Episode Zero", he was an orphan. Maxwell's Church took him in, and they were the only 'family' he ever had. He refused to get his hair cut, so Father Maxwell had it braided instead. Soldiers came and destroyed the church, killing everybody. Duo wasn't around because of a talk between him and the soldiers prior to the deaths. So he felt he was to blame.   
I've always pictured Duo as someone who likes to draw, or at least doodle. =)   
I **love** Thomas Kinkade! He's my favorite artist- he's an illusionist. He works with light in his paintings, they're amazing!   
I may be wrong, but I don't think most traditional Asian weddings involve the bride and groom kissing. And if you read the manga... well, Wufei's wedding was very much traditional-looking. 


End file.
